


Flying Fruit

by emsiider



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Empress Emily Kaldwin, F/M, Love, Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin, Slow Burn, Slow relationship, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsiider/pseuds/emsiider
Summary: It wasn’t like she intended for him to appear from thin air, almost get hit with an apple and instead get wet from its juice. That was on him but Emily, the Empress of the Isles couldn’t help but bite her lip, stifling a giggle. The ghost of a smile lifted lips as she cocked a hip. If he didn’t find this situation at least a little funny then something must be wrong. “No, no. I was getting some food.” Her wrapped hand extended gesturing to the newly placed piece of art on her wall, holding back another giggle. “You find this funny, don’t you?”





	Flying Fruit

She wished for something more… something that would take her out of the confines of her room and into the freeness that was Dunwall. The marked hand itched for adventure, a desire to spread her wings and let loose of the caged bird that was locked inside her chest. Nimble fingers flipped the pen in her hand, bringing the end of it to her lips as she thought about what to write for the trading approval that was requested from Morley. She had already talked with the advisors of her Council and it seemed each was fine with it… but now as Emily sat there her mind would drift from the thin paper and away from her Empress duties. Ever since the end of the coup, she’s been locked in the room dealing with the mistakes of Delilah. Good Riddance. There was a shake of her head, brown locks of hair falling into her vision. She didn’t have much time on her hands for herself and Emily was starting to feel that physically, if not mentally. Her will to sprint off into the crowd, disappearing into the shadows and do a mission worthwhile had been in her dreams since the first night. After the threat was gone, of course, more seemed to appear, but none the Empress herself could take care of, that was Corvo’s job. It was an ongoing cycle one that was unchangeable.

Emily huffed, placing the pen down looking over at the far shelf where a plate of fresh fruits laid out for her, just waiting to be taken by the overworked woman. Light brown eyes took in their detail humming with hunger as she leaned back in the huge comfortable chair she sat in. “A little break wouldn’t hurt, would it?” Lips parted speaking in a hushed whisper as if someone could hear her. It would send her Council into shock or faint if they heard that. Her own suggestion didn’t need to be answered, however, seeing as she was by herself and her father had run off to do business with the Grand Guard. Flexing her tired fingers, Emily’s gaze shifted to the door finding the room to be locked tight, this ensured her no one was going to enter or could… well, aside from **THAT** someone but she didn’t think anything of him at the time. Right now she was too focused on eating and didn’t want to dabble in the enigma that was the Outsider.

With a flick of her wrist, the power of the Void came to her. Fluent, flowing, energy bursting from raw strength thanks to the usher of her movements. The power that coursed its way as the Outsider’s Mark flared to life and Far Reach made its venomous path over to the delicious fruit that rested on a silver platter. Dark and light purples smashed against a pear of her choosing and as Emily was satisfied with her decision she yanked her hand back ready to catch the flying fruit. She watched as the fresh produce flew through the air coming straight for her. The idea of having some amusement flashed in her smile as it came soaring down into the open palm. With a pleased smirk, she bit into her prize, humming with delight. The Serkonos Pear was the best at least in the Empress’ view. It didn’t take long for her to finish it and look for another, finding just one wasn’t enough. Though in the back of her mind Emily could’ve sworn she heard her father scolding her for having the idea of seconds. Shrugging her shoulders, Emily would use Far Reach again, the burst of energy enough to make her jerk forward but come back slowly as she decided on an apple. Something different.

Once again the fruit would soar into the air and across the room but little did Emily know was the visit she was going to be rewarded with this time. As the red fruit flew the air would grow colder, the mark would dull quickly and the beginnings of thin smoke appeared leaning against the closest wall. Distracted by the sudden appearance, the Empress stood up going for her blade before realizing who it was. Though all the fruit needed was that split second of a lowered guard for it to fly past Emily’s once outreached palms and brisk past his nose into the wall next to him. The juices of the said apple splatter on the wall while some of it landed on his jacket.

The Outsider, who wasn’t expecting this fruity attack, rose his eyebrows in surprise looking over at the dear lady. “Playing games, Empress? I didn’t know you were the kind.” His voice was hinted with amusement but his expression which lower told otherwise. Full lips lifted in slight disgust as he used a wipe to rid of the apple remains from his shoulders. Black irises looking over at Emily as he stored the cloth away, what he saw was a rare sight.

It wasn’t like she intended for him to appear from thin air, almost get hit with an apple and instead get wet from its juice. That was on him but Emily, the Empress of the Isles couldn’t help but bite her lip, stifling a giggle. The ghost of a smile lifted lips as she cocked a hip. If he didn’t find this situation at least a little funny then something must be wrong. “No, no. I was getting some food.” Her wrapped hand extended gesturing to the newly placed piece of art on her wall, holding back another giggle. “You find this funny, don’t you?” The Outsider spoke, looking at her with a curious but teasing gaze. He’ll show her. Tucking the hair behind her ear, she shook her head knowing better to admit to such a ‘treasonous’ question or having to look him in those black chilling eyes. “Of course not.” The Empress tried her best to return the business-like air, brushing her coat to rid of the occurring wrinkles in it. “I was just thinking of something…” Her gaze lowers to stylish boots finding to contain the urge to grin profusely harder than any paperwork she’s ever done.

Emily didn’t think she could last another serious second but she was saved by him. “ Looks like I was mistaken.” But the Outsider knew he wasn’t, before her stoic look he seen the grin on her lips, he had seen prior to her hiding behind her deceit. He knew and would make it a note to see how funny she would found it when it was returned. Though Emily didn’t know of his intentions but would find out later when she craved a bath and would find that same bath filled to the brim with apples. Her excuses of being too hungry didn’t convince Corvo or the maids who had to clean it up. At least, in the end, the Outsider’s small visit had made Emily’s day interesting enough to where she hoped he’d return with another amusing entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's RK! I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet of Emily & The Outsider! I got the idea when I found out that you can use Far Reach to eat the food lying around in the game and I figured it'd turn out to become a good drabble.


End file.
